


This Is How It Works

by Telesilla



Series: This Is My Kingdom Come [2]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Baseball, Dark, Knives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two nights after the pitchers and catchers report to Scottsdale, Lopez shows up at George's door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is How It Works

**Author's Note:**

> for the dark!fic trope on the Trope meme.

_February, 21, 2012_  
 _Spring Training @Scottsdale, AZ_

Two nights after the pitchers and catchers report to Scottsdale, Lopez shows up at George's door. 

"Um," George says. "Hi?"

Lopez shoves something--a backpack--into his hands and then pushes past George into the room. It's a Dora the Explorer backpack but George supposes it could be worse; they use a Hello Kitty pack in New York. With a sigh, he resigns himself to rummaging through the pack to see what he needs to stock it with. Tradition is, after all, tradition.

Of course, there are other traditions too. George knows who runs the Giants and now he thinks he knows who runs the bullpen. And sure enough....

"Posey likes the look of you," Lopez says. "But aside from him, you're mine."

"Okay," George says. Lopez is pretty fucking hot; he could do a lot worse.

"You'll want to make sure there are bandages and alcohol wipes in that pack," Lopez says. As George stares at him in confusion, Lopez digs into his pocket. "You'll need them," he says, pulling out a knife. 

When he flicks it open with one practiced movement, George stares. "Um...is that for me?" Lopez nods and George bites his lower lip. "Where do you want to start?" he asks, already breathless.

_\--end_


End file.
